<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ransom for Suoh by Blue_Inventations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483047">Ransom for Suoh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Inventations/pseuds/Blue_Inventations'>Blue_Inventations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Politics, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Protective Host Club, Protective Kyoya, cross posted on ffnet, either tamaki/kyoya or tamaki/haruhi, future romantice pairing, help me decide what pairing to choose, hurt tamaki suoh, i first started this in 2016 so please excuse my bad writing, ootori secret police, or neither?, this is similar to what happens to haruhi in the manga but it's different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Inventations/pseuds/Blue_Inventations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki has been taken captive by an unknown culprit who demands ransom. Can Kyoya and the host club, with the help of the Ootori secret police, find him before it's too late? Can Tamaki, meanwhile, cope with his situation? Will his innate desire to help eventually save him, or will it be his demise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi &amp; Suoh Tamaki, Haruhi &amp; Mitsukuni &amp; Hikaru &amp; Kaoru &amp; Takashi &amp; Kyouya &amp; Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya &amp; Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>It was a bright morning at the Suoh residence. Actually, it wasn't a morning at all. It was an early afternoon, and the young master Tamaki was not awoken quite yet. The maids were not surprised, for Tamaki had stayed up pretty late the previous night. Doing what, they had no idea. They only knew he arrived home late at night after doing something with his host club friends.</p><p>Tamaki quietly laid in his bed, groggily opening his eyes. He placidly let out a groan as he began to fully awaken. He glanced over at the alarm clock, surprised to see the late hour. He almost felt as if he could sleep more...he was exhausted to the bone. He layed there for a minute, until Antoinette ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, licking Tamaki's face in the process.</p><p>"Antoinette, stop!" Tamaki laughed, slowly sitting up. "You're eccentric this morning."</p><p>"More like afternoon, young master."</p><p>Tamaki looked up to see one of his maids in the doorway, a plate of sandwiches in her hands. "I'm sorry for waking you, we were beginning to worry about you sleeping so long..."</p><p>"It is alright," Tamaki waved his hand dismissively. "Sorry for making you worry."</p><p>"Not at all! Here's your lunch." She placed the plate on a nearby table. "I will leave you now." She bowed as she left the room.</p><p>"Thank you!" Tamaki called after her, completely getting out of bed. Antoinette jumped up and down in excitement. "Wait until I shower Antoinette, then I'll take you on a walk through the garden!" He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He took off his clothes, got in, and began to wash his hair. About halfway through the process, he heard a little thump coming from his room. He stood still and listened for a moment, but after hearing nothing, he dismissed it for one of the maids. He got out of the shower, shaved, blow dried his hair, and put on a fresh set of new clothes. Looking into the mirror, he decided his appearance was perfect for the hot Saturday. He was handsome, as always.</p><p>Smiling to himself, he walked out of the bathroom and into his room. Something was out of place, though...the window was open, the spring breeze pushing against the curtains.</p><p>"Hm...that's odd. I could have sworn the window was shut. Didn't know you could open windows, Antoinette!" He laughed nervously, pushing his uneasiness aside. He made his way to the window, but noticed a whimpering Antoinette laying on the floor, a metal dart sticking out of her neck.</p><p>"An-Antoinette!?" He rushed to her side and pulled the needle out, propping her head in his hand. "Who did this to you?!" He looked around his room frantically, his heart beating faster by the minute. He picked up his dog and carried her to the bed, carefully placing her down.</p><p>While Tamaki was preoccupied, a dark figure loomed behind him, getting closer and closer, quiet as night. Noticing the shadow of the figure on the wall, Tamaki froze in his place. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but it came too late. The figure forced a rag over Tamaki's nose and mouth, bringing him to the floor. Tamaki's muffled screams could be heard within the room, but it wasn't enough noise to notify anybody elsewhere. The chloroform on the rag begin to take effect, and Tamaki's vision got blurry. His thoughts began to meld together, as he drifted into unconsciousness.</p><p>"Well, I won't be able to attent the host club meeting today..." Was the last thing he thought before he slipped into oblivion.</p><p>Tamaki's bedroom door opened slightly as one of his maids peeked into the room. "Master Tamaki...? Your father is here to see you." The maid waited a few moments before approaching the bathroom. "Surely you are done getting ready for the day..." She went to knock on the door, but discovered it being ajar. She peeked into the room, seeing no sign of Tamaki. She looked around confused, until her eyes fell upon a brown furry shape on the bed. She stepped closer, and was horrified at what she saw. Antoinette, the masters dog, was whimpering, trying to stand up. She was seemingly unable to, however, and the maid could see blood dripping from her fur. Her eyes darted around the room in newfound horror. What had happened? Why was master Tamaki's dog injured? Where was he? She finally screamed, that being the only thing she could do.</p><p>-------------</p><p>"Mr. Suoh? What do you mean have I seen Tamaki?" Kyoya Ootori spoke into his phone.</p><p>"We were supposed to meet later on. Calm, down, what has happened?" Kyoya eyes widened as Mr. Suoh explained the situation. As he listened, the room seemed to grow darker around him. He clenched his phone tight as anger coursed through him. He could hardly bring himself to speak.</p><p>"Yes...You many have use of my family's secret police..." He felt as if he was hearing himself through a tunnel. And before he knew it, the phone call had ended with Mr. Suoh and he was only standing there, listening to the pumping of his blood into his skull.</p><p>Tamaki? Missing? How? Why? Who!?</p><p>Kyoya practically flew out of his house and into his garage. He stalked up to one of the drivers and told them quickly to bring a car to him. The first number he texted was Haruhi's, then the twins, Hunny, and Mori. He then departed for the second Suoh mansion, prepared for the worse.</p><p>Kyoya ran through the front doors of the Suoh mansion only to come into a particularly tense atmosphere. Maids were scrambling everywhere, making phone calls. He was immediately greeted by the butler.</p><p>"Welcome, Mr. Ootori. Master Suoh has been waiting for you. Right this way, sir." The butler walked off, and Kyoya followed. He was burning with curiosity...and also dread. He couldn't bear it if anything serious happened to Tamaki. Nobody would. Mr. Suoh had told him that he was missing, but he didn't elaborate further. Perhaps...Tamaki was being an idiot (not an uncommon occurrence) and went somewhere without telling anyone...maybe it was just an overreaction. He hoped that was what the case was.</p><p>The butler lead him upstairs and through the hallway to a room before coming to a stop. The butler knocked on the door, and a tired, irritated voice from inside called, "come in." The butler opened the door, stepping aside, and Kyoya walked in. It must have been Mr. Suoh's office...if he even had one in the second residence.</p><p>"Mr. Suoh," Kyoya began as he bowed politely. "Can I ask you what happened?" He pleaded, still hoping to hear nothing serious.</p><p>"Oh, it's you Ootori. Yes...I called earlier asking for use of your family's secret police." Mr. Suoh ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Kyoya sighed in anticipation. "It would be nice if you would tell me what's going on, sir. Not to mention the fact that you know about the Ootori secret police when they are, indeed, secret." Usually Kyoya would pay mind to being more polite to someone of such high status, but his patience was wearing thin. He needed to know what happened to Tamaki. The matter of the secret police was much more mediocre compared to his best friends well being.</p><p>Mr. Suoh chuckled, though it was only a half hearted attempt to seem cheerful. "Tamaki talked to me about that one time you went to that water park...he would tell me everything when we had dinner...or rather, used to have dinner" Mr. Suoh, very uncharacteristically, dropped his head into his hands and remained silent.</p><p>Kyoya, then, knew. His dread seemed to grow and then pop like a balloon, leaving despair where hope had once been. Mr. Suoh had referred to his son in past tense. This was no small matter.</p><p>"Mr. Suoh...tell me. What happened?" Kyoya asked again, more serious this time. At this moment, any one of his friends would agree that his aura was as dangerous as if he had been woken up in the morning after a long night of study.</p><p>The president didn't have time to react, however, because there was another knock on the door. "...Come in..." Mr. Suoh answered again, slowly lifting his head. The door opened, revealing Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi. They all had worry painted plainly on their faces.</p><p>"Master Suoh!" A passing maid said frantically. "Antoinette is alright. She'll make a full recovery!"</p><p>Mr. Suoh's eyes twitched. "I don't care about the dog! Be on your way!" The frightened maid ran off, startled at his outburst. Suoh took a deep breath and sighed. "I apologize. All of you...I didn't invite you, but you might as well come in. That way I'll only have to explain the situation once."</p><p>Everyone nodded solemnly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind them. They stood there silently, a very unusual occurrence for the host club. They waited for the president to speak, the room so silent that they could still hear the staff bustling around in the halls. Finally, Mr. Suoh found the strength to speak and he took a breath.</p><p>"Tamaki, he seems to have gone missing, or rather...kidnapped."</p><p>The room was silent at first. The news was not sinking in completely. It was so sudden, and they had all seen Tamaki the previous night. It all happened so quick. Was this a joke?</p><p>Haruhi breathed deeply, trying to hold back her tears. Everything around her became a blur. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't breath. She was only brought out of her stupor when she felt someone grasp her shoulder. She didn't check to see who it was. It may have been Mori, who was standing behind her. Or perhaps one of the twins, who were beside her. But whoever it was, she didn't care.</p><p>The president began to speak again, letting the host club regain composure. "I trust you all will keep this a secret. It was...endorsed...that this stay silent." He pushed a letter over the desktop. It read:</p><p>'If you want to see your precious son back, and may I add, your only son, I would keep this situation away from the public. We expect you to drop 800,000,000 yen at the given location by next Friday. Don't bring the police. Only then will you see your son alive again. My identity will remain anonymous.</p><p>-X'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Get Tono Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Tamaki felt as he awoke was the cold, hard ground pressing against his face. He was barely conscious, but still he could hear a distant voice, as if someone were speaking to him through water. He attempted to lift his head, but his pounding headache prevented him from doing so. He groaned and shifted a bit, trying to stay comfortable even after his head began to hurt.</p><p>It took a while for Tamaki to completely regain his sense of being. Once he was completely aware of his surroundings, he opened his eyes and looked around frantically. He was in a dark room, with one single sky light acting as a window, which light filtered through lazily. A dingy mattress was found in the corner of the room, dirty and frayed. Tamaki didn't know how to react to his situation. He trembled a bit and tried to loosen the bonds around his writs and ankles.</p><p>The door suddenly slammed open, dust flying off the unsettled floor into the musty air. Tamaki scooted himself back using his bound legs, but his back soon met a wall. For a moment, shadow covered the face of the perpetrator, but as they stepped into the light coming down from the ceiling, their features were revealed in all too terrifying normality. The man looked as if he could possibly be a regular office worker, with a clean, tan face and short cropped black hair. His eyes couldn't be seen because of the light reflecting off of his round glasses, but he wore a clean cut suit with no tie. Despite his normal appearance, Tamaki was horrified.</p><p>The man came closer and laughed. "Did I scare you, little prince? Do I make you tremble?" He kneeled down in front of Tamaki, and his eyes were revealed. Of coarse they were normal. Just normal brown eyes. Tamaki tried to pinpoint any sort of emotion in there, any emotion that would prevent the man from harming him. But there was none. Only desperation was found.</p><p>"What do you want with me?" Tamaki managed to question, his voice unbelievably even despite his circumstance. The man laughed again.</p><p>"Of course you would have no idea. You're probably so spoiled beyond belief that you don't even pay attention to what your own father does at work."</p><p>"I...I don't–"</p><p>"Ah yes. And all the while, you're still able to inherit your family's company. You people make me sick!" While he was talking, his voice seemed to get louder and louder, his hand motions more defined and violent. Tamaki tried to keep a straight head and stay quiet, so that he wouldn't upset the man further. There was no action that could be done on Tamaki's part that could calm him down, however. The man stood and looked down upon him with the up most hatred.</p><p>The captors short, stalky leg shot out at a kick upon Tamaki's head, causing it to hit against the wall and bounce. He let out a yelp of pain as he slumped down sideways to the ground, his headache now intensified tenfold. He breathed hard, focusing all his energy to harness the throbbing in his head and stay awake.</p><p>He felt his head being picked up by his hair, new blossoms of pain forming on his scalp. He sobbed and lay limp, just waiting for it to stop. He felt a warm liquid ooze down his forehead onto his face, which he assumed was blood. The man crouched down until his face was level with Tamaki's, and even then he could see the desperate, merciless, cold look in his brown eyes, leering at him through his glasses. He looked once again to find any remorse there. Tamaki just couldn't believe that someone could inflict pain without a second thought. This man could hardly be considered thinking in the first place, though. He was blind with rage, and Tamaki didn't even know why.</p><p>The man let out a yell of anger and threw him into the middle of the room. He landed right underneath the ceiling window, the light making his blond hair almost glow. He stifled a sob as the captor rolled him onto his back with his foot. He kept his eyes clenched shut in hopes for him to just go away. The man's leg extended for another kick, but luckily for Tamaki, his phone began to ring. He put his foot down angrily and cursed. He once again crouched down. He grabbed Tamaki's face and forced him to turn towards him and open his eyes.</p><p>"This isn't over. You hear me?"</p><p>And just like that, he was gone. Tamaki used his last amount of energy to crawl into the corner with the mattress, leaning on the wall in a fetal position. He reflected on how just not long ago, he did the exact same position in the host club. For dumb reasons, he thought. He should have been less stupid. Why else would he deserve this torture? The man had mentioned his father...and his family business. If only he could make the man understand...he couldn't get involved in the business in the first place even if he wanted to. His grandmother was avid that he stay at the second mansion and out of sight. Besides, he would much rather be with his mother. If he decided to stay with her, perhaps this would never have happened. He banged his already aching head on the wall. No. That's a selfish thought. His mother was growing sick, and if he didn't leave, she could possibly have died. This hell was worth it if she was well.</p><p>And even if he did miss his mother dearly, he was able to meet the wonderful people in his host club. His friends...Mori, Hunni, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya...Haruhi...</p><p>With his mind on his friends, he was able to drift into sleep and forget his present situation.</p><p>--------------</p><p>As Haruhi and the rest were escorted out of the office, nobody spoke. Haruhi suspected that they were all probably thinking things over, not believing that Tamaki could have possibly be taken for ransom...at least that was what Haruhi was thinking. She remembered seeing him just last night at the club meeting. It seemed so surreal that he would be taken the morning after. She suddenly found herself wishing that she would have been a bit nicer to him..</p><p>She was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly Kyoya let out a loud yell. Everyone was just as surprised as she.</p><p>"Kyoya Senpai?" She said, walking over to him with caution. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's wrong!?" He replied angrily. "You ask me what's wrong?! Everything is wrong!"</p><p>Haruhi looked at the ground, about to scream herself. At least that was something. She couldn't stand just sitting there, doing nothing. She didn't understand why they weren't tearing up the hole city just to find him.</p><p>The rest of the host club remained silent, looking at anything and everything to keep them from breaking.</p><p>"Kyo-chan," Hunni began, tears streaming down his face. "Surely we can do something..."</p><p>"Yeah! We cant just stand here while Tamaki is out there, suffering!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru placed a hand on his arm, calming him down.</p><p>But there was nothing they could do. Nothing they could do but wait, powerlessly until the adults figured things out...no. That's not what they would do. Kyoya clenched his fists and composed himself.</p><p>"Of course we wont just sit here. I have called the Ootori Secret Police. Lets wait for them to arrive, then we can find the bastard who took our friend."</p><p>With Kyoya's little speech, the group began to regain their hope. After all, Tamaki wouldn't want them to remain hopeless. He would uplift them in any way he could. As a matter of fact, if any one else were in his position, he wouldn't sleep until they were found.</p><p>Hikaru nodded aggressively, being the first to speak. "Yes. Lets get Tono back!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>And they all went to meet the several back vans parked out front beyond the gate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to anyone who is reading this :)<br/>I will eventually get all the chapters posted on here and continue updating. Let me know what you think! There is definitely a lot to be improved upon. I've been thinking about the pairings I want in this story, but I honestly don't know. I have recently been enlightened on the Haruhiu/Mori ship, and think it's adorable. We will see how the story goes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Tamaki Would Have Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi sat on one of the chairs at the Host Club, her head draped over the table, arms sprawled out in a way that would definitely be scrutinized if Tamaki were in her presence. He wasn't there, though, and that was the problem. It had only been a day since they had heard the news concerning Tamaki's disappearance, but to her, it felt like a million years. She hadn't slept a wink since the news, either, and it was all she could do to keep her worried father from driving up to the school and forcibly escorting her out himself. But she couldn't leave, not at all. They needed to find Tamaki, as fast as they possibly could. And they haven't even heard any news concerning his whereabouts.</p><p>Of course club was cancelled, but that didn't stop a couple of girls from dropping by, confused at the Kings absence and the lack of club activity. They were all turned away, disappointed. Yes, Haruhi was tired. So tired that she was almost tempted to fall asleep.</p><p>A few feet away from her, Kyoya sat, almost as tired looking as Haruhi. His hair wasn't in its usual neat style, but instead stuck out in odd directions in some places. It also appeared that he had not changed clothes, either, since the incident. He typed, almost inhumanly fast, probably communicating with the Ootori secret police. He was the only one making any movement worth anything. Everyone was drained of their energy, amplified by the absence of Tamaki.</p><p>The lack of information they were getting on Tamaki was concerning. Not only were the Ootori secret police on the mission to find him, but the public police had also been notified. Tamaki being a prestigious man's son, all the measures were being taken in order to get him safe and home. He should have been found by then, surely. The only clue they had was the location left on the note, which ended up being an empty lot on the outskirts of Tokyo, abandoned. It seemed fruitless, and everyone felt like they were going crazy waiting for something to happen. They could honestly do nothing but sit there, no matter how hard they tried to convince the officials to let them help.</p><p>Finally, after almost a whole day of silence, Haruhi decided to speak. "Guys...if they don't find Tamaki...what do you think will happen? Will his father pay the ransom?"</p><p>Everyone seemed to tense at the question, probably not wanting to think of the worse case scenario. What would happen if Tamaki were never found? What if ransom money couldn't even bring him back? If he was brought back, what would be his damage?</p><p>Kyoya finally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, straightening up a bit.</p><p>"I have talked to Mr. Suoh. He should be...offering the ransom..." Kyoya yawned and lost his composure. If Kyoya lost his composure, he truly was tired.</p><p>Haruhi looked around at The Host Club sadly. Hunni was crying silently atop Mori's lap, cradling Usa-Chan in his arms. Mori was cradling Hunni in the same fashion. Haruhi would have giggled if the situation weren't so dire.</p><p>Across from them sat the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked equally as distressed. Hikaru looked more angry than sad, but it was almost as if he were a match that had reached the end of its fuse. Kaoru looked grieved. He had dried tear tracks on his cheeks, and he didn't seem to ever let go of Hikaru's arm. He looked like a child.</p><p>And Kyoya...Kyoya definitely was not alright. His eyes held a certain darkness that only seemed to shine through when he was woken up in the morning at an unwanted time. Nobody dared talk to him directly in fear that he may yell or do something rash, even violent. No, Kyoya was not okay. Nobody was.</p><p>Haruhi felt tears come to her own eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and focused on her lap. If anyone could find Tamaki, it was the Ootori Secret Police...and the whole entire city's police force. Everyone was looking for him, and if Suoh planned to give the ransom money, there was no real reason for him to not be returned safely. If the kidnapper wanted money from Tamaki, they would keep him well...right?</p><p>Suddenly she realized it was useless. They shouldn't have to wait at the school all day when they did nothing. The only one who was taking any action was Kyoya. It wasn't fair to the others to be stuck here with no rest. Tamaki would want them to go home and take care of themselves. They were wasting themselves away. Kyoya could call them if there was any change.</p><p>"Guys...Kyoya..." They all glanced at her half-heartedly. She gulped.</p><p>"We should all go home. Take a rest. We can't—"</p><p>"Take a rest? Take a REST?!"</p><p>Haruhi flinched at Kyoya's high volume, but he didn't notice. He stood up quickly, looking more dangerous than ever. "Tamaki is somewhere out there, probably scared, probably hurt, and you think we should rest?!"</p><p>"Kyoya, Tamaki would not want us to stay here and—"</p><p>"OF COURSE TAMAKI WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED US TO STAY HERE, HE DOESN'T CARE FOR HIS OWN WELL BEING, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED?!"</p><p>"Kyoya—"</p><p>"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE, THAT WOULD BE GIVING UP ON HIM! DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL, HARUHI?! OR ARE YOU JUST HERE TO PAY OFF YOUR STUPID DEBT?"</p><p>The room seemed to go quiet with the weight of Kyoya's words. As soon as he said it there was a flash of guilt that showed across his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. Haruhi felt herself shake, not sure whether she was going to burst out crying or yelling. Maybe both.</p><p>"You think I don't care about him, Kyoya? Tamaki...Tamaki is my friend. The same as everyone here. Sure, it may have been a stupid fine at first but...I enjoy being here if I get to be around you guys! And I know Tamaki well enough that he would want us to rest, not because he doesn't care about himself, but because we could do much better finding him if we're well rested. I'm not giving up."</p><p>Kyoya seemed to deflate upon hearing her words. He suddenly seemed to lose all energy as he slumped down into his chair and hid his face with his hand. "You're right Haruhi. I'm sorry. You can all go ahead and leave. Come back when you feel rested. I'll call you if there is a change."</p><p>Haruhi still felt like a shaking autumn leaf, but she smiled nevertheless. "Thank you, Kyoya." She looked at the other Host Club members, who seemed to be just as shaken as she, even Mori Senpai. They all looked resolved though, so she could tell they agreed with her. Good, because she didn't feel like she could handle another screaming match. Once they were all rested they could come back and help...if they could help at all. A lot could change in just a couple of hours.</p><p>She joined the rest of The Host Club as they all hugged Kyoya and left. He didn't change in his disposition, but his eyes seemed to get lighter, if just a bit. She locked eyes with Hunni Senpai and he dived down and hugged her, tears wetting her shirt. She hugged him back and was surprised to find she was crying too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's the third chapter! Thank you for reading. <br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was silent, taunting. Tamaki stayed curled up in a ball in the corner of the rickety room, not daring to make a move in case the man were to come back. He had lost track of how long he had been there, but light no longer shone through the ceiling. Being left alone, Tamaki had contemplated making a run for it. The walls looked weak enough, perhaps he could kick down one of them like in one of those western movies he was so enthralled with at a time. Maybe he could be sneaky like a ninja and outsmart his captor, but his lack of black clothes decided that for him. No, the only option in his mind was to make himself as little as possible and hope for rescue.</p><p>Soon enough, Tamaki could hear the door knob jiggle, and he immediately tensed up and prepared himself for the worse. The door opened, and the ever so normal looking man walked in, a plastic bag in hand. Tamaki eyed the bag wearily, but he couldn't tell what was inside.</p><p>"Get over here," the man spoke gruffly with little patience. Tamaki did the exact opposite, freezing up in dread and fear.</p><p>"I said," he spoke again, "get. Over. Here."</p><p>"Please..." Tamaki replied softly, not wanting to anger him even more. "Don't hurt me..." His voice trailed off as his captor let out a frustrated huff.</p><p>"I won't if you just come here!"</p><p>Tamaki was silent and shaking as he moved closer to the man, doing his best not to topple over with his tied up limbs.</p><p>As soon as he was a couple of feet closer, the man threw the bag in front of Tamaki. As a response, Tamaki shuddered to a stop and looked up at the man expectantly.</p><p>"Eat," is all he said to him. He still stood there, watching Tamaki as he moved to open the bag tossed at him.</p><p>Inside the bag was a water bottle, granola bar, and uncooked ramen. Even though Tamaki was still afraid to move, he was quite hungry. He had gone, for what he guessed, all day without eating. Slowly but surely, he reached into the bag with his tied hands, going for the water bottle. He sat himself up more and attempted to open it, but he couldn't quite get a grip.</p><p>His captor sighed in frustration. "You are quite incapable, aren't you? What, have you never had to open your own water before?" Despite the chastisement, he still bent over, took the bottle, opened it, and then handed it back to Tamaki.</p><p>Taking the water bottle from the man, Tamaki slowly brought it to his mouth for a drink. The cold water felt like heaven down his dry, scratchy throat, and he found himself being grateful to this man for granting him this kindness.</p><p>"Thank you," he spoke quietly, staring down at the shiny shoes the captor wore. "May I ask..." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. Like Kyoya would. Or even Takashi. Yes, Takashi was the most stoic of his friends. Kyoya, he reasoned, would have already found a way to escape. He wouldn't be in this silly situation in the first place.</p><p>"May I ask why I am here?"</p><p>Hearing this question, the man turned around from Tamaki and walked to the other end of the room. He gazed down at the blond, his eyes blank. "You really don't know, do you?"</p><p>Tamaki wanted to respond sarcastically No, how would I? Just beat me until I understand, but a part of him that sounded suspiciously like Kyoya kept him silent.</p><p>The man sighed once again and crossed his arms over himself, almost in a protective gesture. "Your father laid me off. I really need money right now, okay?" He spewed angrily, almost accusingly. "Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouths."</p><p>Taking another shaky drink from his water, Tamaki nodded. He did know that people lived with little money. He witnessed it first hand in the way Haruhi was so worried sometimes. She would fret over the littlest sale at the supermarket just so she could get just a couple cents off of something. Her face would pale over some of the extravagant displays the host club would pull off as well.</p><p>"Part of me can go without the money. I could make that bastard suffer as I do...after all, I have his son right in my clutches," the man spoke a little more quietly, almost to himself.</p><p>Tamaki seized up a bit after hearing this. He really didn't want to be hurt again, especially since he was still dealing with a killer head ache from before. "W-what do you need money for? I'm sure we can get you what you need. If it's a job you want, I'm sure we can arrange that too."</p><p>"I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!" The man yelled in retort, recoiling into himself even more. "You wouldn't understand!"</p><p>Tamaki visibly flinched at his captors loud volume, spilling a little bit of the water over his hand. His eyes wide, he tried speaking again in an attempt to calm him. "I don't need to to get you what you want, do I?"</p><p>The man went silent at this. "Besides, the least you could do is tell me. How else could I fix this?"</p><p>The man relaxed a bit and turned towards Tamaki once more. He looked angry, but he made no move to harm Tamaki, not yet. After a few moments, he visibly softened, as if thinking of something fond to him.</p><p>"It's my daughter. She was diagnosed with Leukemia three months ago." His eyes stared off, as if looking into another place. "Because of such, I may have not have performed as well at work. But who could blame me?" He laughed without humor. "Since then, I have been laid off and I have no way to pay for my daughter's treatment."</p><p>Eyes hardening once again, he turned his attention back to Tamaki. "I bet you have no idea what it feels like, to watch someone you love suffer in illness, with absolutely nothing you can do!"</p><p>Tamaki blinked a few times in surprise. Yes, he did understand what that felt like, in some respects. He spent most of his childhood with a bedridden mother, with not much else he could do but try to cheer her up. He was lucky, though. He had the opportunity to help her out, to give her the financial aid she needed by agreeing to move to Japan. This man, whoever he was, did not have that option. His only option was to try and gain some control by kidnapping the Suoh heir and getting the proper funds that way. Tamaki could hardly blame him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he spoke after a few long moments. "I'm sorry that's happening to you and your daughter. I can't even imagine how that must be."</p><p>"You don't!" He spoke triumphantly.</p><p>"You must have felt so betrayed, that my father could let you down at such an inopportune time...You must feel so helpless, that you felt the only thing that could make it right is to kidnap me and make him feel pain too."</p><p>Tamaki nervously looked up at his captor in case he made him angry, but all he did was stare into the middle distance. Tamaki took another drink of his water.</p><p>Perhaps he was being a fool, but Tamaki mustered his courage to try and convince this man to change. If he could care for a daughter, he could care for someone else's son, perhaps.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be this way, sir. You can have your money. But please, just let me go."</p><p>It was silent for many long minutes, and all the while Tamaki braced himself for the anger that was sure to come.</p><p>Soon enough, the man pulled himself from the wall and walked over to where Tamaki sat, stopping where he stood before. Only this time, he began to crouch down, uncomfortably close. He reached into his suit jacket pocket as he reached his other hand towards Tamaki. The water fell from Tamaki's hands, spilling all over himself in the process.</p><p>Tamaki tried to scoot away, his eyes tearing up in fear. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the captor was able to grab his jaw, his fingernails gouging painfully. He brought his face so close to Tamaki's, he could smell the man's breath. It smelled of sharp cinnamon, and Tamaki knew he could never smell that again without thinking of this moment.</p><p>As he did this, the captor slowly withdrew his hand from his pocket, bringing out a pocket knife. He brought it close to Tamaki's neck at switched it open, and it caught into his skin just enough to send a bead of blood down to his collar bone.</p><p>The man's eyes bore into Tamaki's, taunting and cold.</p><p>"You better not be lying. If you are, revenge will be what I settle for."</p><p>Tamaki swallowed painfully, staying as still as possible so he wouldn't be cut again.</p><p>The blade was slowly brought down to Tamaki's hands before being slashed in a downward motion, and Tamaki yelped in fear before realizing it was just used to cut his bonds. As his face was let go, he recoiled just as the captor cut his feet free as well.</p><p>Being too stunned and afraid to move, Tamaki breathed hard, trying to quell his fast beating heart. The man stood up once more and looked down at Tamaki in disdain.</p><p>Finding the courage to move, Tamaki went into the back corner again, finding it a safer option than under where his captors legs could reach. Luckily it was a frivolous precaution, as the man turned around and left after a few moments. Tamaki could hear the door lock and he was alone.</p><p>Everything was restless and everything felt wrong to Tamaki. Even if he was no longer tied up, he felt no safer. He reckoned that it would be a while before he ever felt safe again. As he sat curled into a ball, he sobbed in fear and defeat. Why was he still here? Was anyone looking for him, at all? He thought that he was probably being a liability for the Suoh corporation. His grandmother was probably even more disenchanted with him. Did his mother know that he was missing? It was a silly thought, but did anyone notice he was gone? These thoughts swam through his head to the point where he couldn't stop crying, couldn't even rest. He though of the host club, how he had let them down. Did they know how much he loved them, how much he needed them? Would he ever see them again?</p><p>No, if he could never see them again...he couldn't cope with that thought. He would see the host club again. He at least needed the hope that he would, for his own sake.</p><p>Eventually, Tamaki fell asleep, his mind filled with happy memories of his host club family. Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoua, Haruhi...he would see them again. He would keep himself from sinking into despair at that thought.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>A dark car drove through the streets of Tokyo slowly, surveying each house and apartment complex until it eventually came to a stop. Across the abandoned street sat a one level house, poorly kept and overgrown with weeds. Perhaps it may have been a nice, charming house at one point, but it had fallen victim to inattention.</p><p>"Aijima?" Spoke the car passenger's deep voice.</p><p>"I think this is the place, Tachibana. Did you receive the grievance report from the Suoh's?"</p><p>"Yes. A man just last week threw a fit right in the hotel lobby for being fired. There's video evidence."</p><p>"That's right," Aijima responded to Tachibana. He stroked his goatee in thought. "This is supposedly that man's address, but we are still waiting for more information on him. As soon as we get word from the chairman we are to investigate."</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Tachibana smiled, thinking of the triumph of having this case solved. The two of them were sent on sentry detail while Horita stayed with Kyoya Ootori. They were masters in this field, so they were given an exception from their usual guard job.</p><p>"Until then, let's watch...if there is anything amiss, we must intervene."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"We will get our Christmas bonus early this year."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>With that, the two fell into silence, watching the house under the streetlights. If anything happened, they would be there. If it turned out they had the wrong guy and location, they would go to the right one. They were too determined to fail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, this is all up to date! Stay tuned until I write the next chapter!<br/>Thank you so much if you have read this far, it means a lot. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this story in 2016, and it was always posted on fanfiction.net until now. I thought I would share it here too! I currently have 3 chapters published, the 4th is in my drafts. I plan on slowly but surely posting them on here.</p><p>Thank you for reading! I know this is short, but the chapters slowly get longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>